vertigo_comics_dark_eclipse_fan_comicfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucifer (Last Light) Vol 4 2
Appearing in "Sins Of A Forgotten Past" Featured Characters: * Lucifer Morningstar Supporting Characters: * Mazikeen * Chloe Decker * Linda Martin * Destiny * Ammenediel Antagonists: * Weldrok (First appearance) * Demons * Council of Hell Other Characters: * Remiel * Azrael * Lillith * Gabriel Hornblower * Michael Demiurgos Locations: * United States of America ** Los Angeles Synopsis for "Sins Of A Forgotten Past" Opening up in Linda's therapy room, Lucifer explains about the story about the demon he calls his step-brother. Weldrok was the first true demon (the first demon to be made in Hell), and the second demon to come after Lillith. After Lucifer fell, him and Weldrok first met, and made the very first deal between a demon and angel, 'Eternal Loyalty, for Some of My power', from that day forward 'Weldrok' stayed by Lucifer's side as his loyalist and most powerful adviser, while giving him some of his angelic power to allow him to unlock his true potential- as he was the embodiment of evil and darkness, representing everything bad in creation. After many millennia of working alongside each-other, Lucifer soon began to grow tired of ruling over Hell and decided to leave, but Weldrok wouldn't let him as he'd break their deal- and so a war started in Hell between the forces of Lucifer and Weldrok, and even caused the involvement of both Gabriel and Michael, who was helping Lucifer at the time to quiet down the rebellion. So, Weldrok was cast out into the eternal void outside creation to spend eternity in Limbo. But as a precautionary measure, Lucifer erased the memory and existence of him from all of existence, from every mind, except for him and his siblings, but even they slowly forgotten the threat he posed, but the demon stolen some of Michael's and Gabriel’s essence giving him power over creation- allowing him to slowly survive outside the void. Which allowed him to escaped the void, and has made it his mission to get vengeance on both Lucifer, Gabriel and Michael for betraying him. Shocked at the this revelation, Linda carefully asks how much of a threat he poses to them, which is given a grim response- bigger than anything. Back at Lux, Lucifer return to find the other angels talking to Mazikeen, there is much debate over what should be done, and how much of a threat the demon should be treated as, when out of the elevator and shambling young man with a blade through his chest stumbles in front of the group. The man introduces himself as the voice of Weldrok, saying how good it is to see all his friends again, and specially insists on how wonderful Lucifer is here to witness this. Saying that his plan simply involves, remaking creation- as he does not want to return to Hell, or go to Heaven, as he has not interest with them anymore. Showing that he will remake the omniverse itself into what he sees as fitting. Outside the sun slowly begins to turn blood red giving off a deep red glow, stating that this is merely a demonstration of his new power over creation- as he states from the power he absorbed from the the angels. The young man slowly stumbles down, as his body is slowly showing signs that it is dying, he raises his head one more time, to say that he will tear the omniverse apart piece by piece, by the weakest points, before lying on the floor dead. Lucifer realizes that he is going to the weakest points across creation, and cause a massive tear in them, which will send destruction across the omniverse until nothing exists, which causes all the other angels to agree, that stopping him will be the number one priority. Just then Gabriel arrives, informing them that he heard the conversation, and knows where he is going to strike first. He then summons a door in the middle of the room, and tells them that this will take them to the universe in this outerverse- where he has targeted, and that he must be stopped. Lucifer quickly leaves to the bar, to find Chloe sitting on the bar, explaining the situation, of that he has to leave to save everything- the detective agrees, and hugs Lucifer good bye as she leaves. Lucifer returns upstairs to find everyone has left through the door, except Gabriel. When asking the angel on which universe their going to, the angel simply replies, first we need to talk with an old friend of Lucifer's, John Constantine- as the two enter the door, as it shuts.